Opposites Attract zuko Oneshot
by KaraAragon
Summary: I'm a little odd, different, and composed... why is it you a firebender... a banished at that, want to fall in love with your total opposite?


Opposites Attract(one-shot)

I stood there with an agitated look on my face. This is why I rarely come to visit. The family comes out of their houses with tears and 'your still alive' faces. I breathed deeply and smiled.

"Hey mom, I only came back to find Katara." My mother acted like hers, even if her grandma watched her."I've finally mastered waterbending, and wanted to show her new techniques."

"I'm sorry Amaya, she left with sokka and the avatar two years ago. I'm surprised you didn't run into them." I heard of the avatar being back. I didn't know it was my siblings (they're like family)who were accompanying him.

"Alright, I'll go look for them, thanks!" I hugged them and dove right into the water making a bubble around me traveling like a fish. The banish prince mentioned him before. He mistaken me with another. I didn't know he was looking for Katara.

He looked like a total... well... jackass! His hair, his face, but that was two years ago. There was that other time, but he wasn't harmful, in a way he almost seemed at peace on Ember Island... I shook my head, I didn't want to believe a truly evil guy like him could turn over so easily. Plus I don't plan to run into him again. I went into turbo speed and landed in the fire nation "great"

I got out of the water and sat down on the shore. I'll rest here for a moment then I'll go searching again. I let the sound of the waves fill me, and soaked up the sun.

It was peaceful, for fire nation. I think this will be my new favorite spot. Ha... so...so...  
>"Amaya?" I crinkled my nose my eyes still shut. I swear someone just called out my name. "Sokka! It's Amaya!" I opened my eyes to see a girl waving and running towards me. I felt a rush of relief, and like a boss.<p>

Heh. I have good senses. "Katara! I mastered it!" I yelled and hugged my best friend.  
>"It's so nice to see you!"I say looking at Sokka, a bald kid, short girl, and another girl holding Sokka's hand, and a hottie followed behind. The one with a scar seemed awfully familiar. When he looked at me he gaped and turned away, walking slowly back up the beach.<p>

"AH! Amaya!" Sokka hugged me next."Wait how'd you find us?' He asked.

"Well I didn't I rested here and I was going to travel again. No wait I'm a badass!" I scrutinized. "Wait why're you in the fire nation? And who are they?"

"Oh hold on a minute. How'd you travel here?" Sokka asked searching for evidence behind me, but was lacking any boat, war balloons, or anything of the sorts.

"That's not important right now!" Katara shouted. "Let's go inside, we'll explain and you'll explain."

The grumpy one of the group served tea as Katara finished her explanation. Well about Zuko.  
>"Well we done a lot of traveling huh? Yours seems more exciting, you're with the avatar." He grinned at me and I grinned back.<p>

"You too... and uh you say you've already met Zuko?" Katara asked. I nodded.

"He attacked me thinking I was you." He growled. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I mastered waterbending, and wondered if you wanted to learn some but I guess you already know them." She nodded. "Well I'm tired. I guess I really want to get to bed."

"Alright goodnight." She hugged me, and so did Sokka, warm and tight, like they know me too well. After the warm embrace they finally let go with sorrow in their eyes, I looked over to Zuko, and he showed the way to my room.

"That seemed like you were saying goodbye." Aang said.

"Well, that was a goodbye, she handles goodbyes differently, you'll find out in the morning." Katara said with hint of sadness in her voice

"Here it is" Zuko opened a door to a room. "And I'm sorry I attacked you back then... I di..."

"Stop." I interrupted. "Look you've obviously been through a lot. I can tell, you don't need to apologize for one stupid mistake. We all make them. I just learned to ignore them." He smirked.

"Thanks" And he left. Odd, but that's what happened.

I gathered my stuff and sighed ready to leave. I stared out the window before opening the door. when I turned my head I ran smack into something.

"Where do you think you're going?" Startled I fell back.

"Zuko? What are you doing?"

"I heard movement in here and went to check up on you."

"I thought that was Toph's job." I mumbled to low for him to hear. I sighed. "I'm leaving. This way goodbye's are easier." I say standing back up.

"In the middle of the night, which makes everyone even more sad when you've already gone, before they might want to say goodbye?" His eyes widen at the realization of Katara and Sokkas long hug and goodnight.

"Well I like to do things opposite." I say. "And if I ever run into you again, I'll be sure and take the window."

He slammed me up against the wall and held me there. "I don't know why but I feel a strange attraction to you." He whispered leaning in his forehead touching mine, lips close to my neck.

"Well then." I pushed his head forward so he could look me in the eye. with a smirk I began to wrap my arms around his neck and lean a bit. "I guess opposites attract." I whispered. my lips forcibly found his and I kissed him deeply.

Slowly he began to kiss me back harder and pinned me to the wall. He let go and I grabbed a hold of his smooth silky lips. My hand began to rustle through his hair and he began to hold me closer to him.

Like this was shameful, under the moon, letting my barrier down around him. For some strange reason this was right. Finally,he let go. I pecked his lips again and looked him in the eyes, our foreheads still touching.

"Amaya, please don't go." He whispered. I kissed him again.

"I won't make that a promise." I smirked and he saw that I was playing. He moved a strand of hair out of my face and kissed my lips again, or at least that's what I was leading him on for.

"So is it okay if I tell you I love you?" He asked. He waited for a reply, then sighed when nothing came out of me. He began to walk and I grabbed him from behind grasping on the front of his shirt, begging him not to leave.

"I love you too." He grabbed my hand and held it there. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him there, which was unexpectedly a real big turn of events... "Please... will you stay... here with me?" He nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course." He went to turn and look at me, but I held him there.

"No, don't look at me just yet..." I say holding back my tears, my throat getting dry, and scratchy.

"You're still not planning to leave are you?" I shook my head no. He spun around and held me closer.

"Zuko, there are still many things that I wish to learn, and right now I think would be safe to say that we cannot be together, at least until this war has been overturned."

"Are you crazy?" He stopped and looked down at me, letting go. "I understand what you mean, but at least tonight.. Tonight I just want to be with you." I nodded with a faint yeah.

He cuddled up against me and he stared at me for a long time, like he was waiting for me to fall asleep, unfortunately sleep got to him first. I moved back a strand of hair that was falling upon the scar on his face, my fingers trembling as I traced it. I sighed and kissed him once more.

"I'm sorry I cannot get close." I whispered. He was asleep, because he didn't answer back. Slowly and cautiously I moved away from him and grabbed just my canteen of water and sat in the window. "Goodbye, and I hope that someday we will be together." I looked at him before leaving in the cold chilled night.


End file.
